Dipper X Pacifica
by Bonnie759
Summary: this is a ship between Dipper and Pacifica but Dipper has a power a power that's so strong that the "Other" Dipper want's to take it and over throne Bill as an all powerful Demon God. Can Dipper stop his "Corrupted" self before it's too late? Read the Story to find out before it's to late.
1. Chapter 1 The Crush Begins

**Chapter 1 Haunted Mansion**

Pacifica and her parents were getting the mansion prepared for the Annual Norwest Fest were anyone who's rich and powerful were invited."Pacifica come on out and let's see the dress" Preston said. Pacifica then comes out with her lake sea green dress. "Pacifica where I told you to specifically wear sea foam green not lake foam green, go change now!" Priscilla yelled."But I like this dress it's the best one I have and-"Pacifica answered until Preston interrupted her. Preston looked at his daughter with an angry look."Mine your mother Pacifica after all we are hosting the biggest fest here and with some other powerful people." Preston said as his glass of wine broke.

"What the?!" Preston said as they all heard the evil laughing and start to go under the table. "Preston what are we going to do we need to get rid of this ghost before the guest arrive!" Priscilla yelled at Preston."I know but who can get rid of this ghost?" Preston said as the newspaper landed in front of him."What is it Preston how are we going to get rid of the ghost?" Priscilla said. "I think I just found are man." Preston said as he looks at a picture of Dipper saving the two police officers.

 **The Next Day**

Dipper was just relaxing on the chair ready to watch his favorite show Duck Detective until the T.V said "BREAKING NEW'S" it read. "Ugh what now." Dipper groaned until Mabel, Candy, and Grenda interrupted him being relaxed."The day is the day what am I talking about you may ask is that today is the Annual Northwest Fest where everyone waits outside the Northwest Mansion to only dream what they do in there but that doesn't stop us from trying." The T.V man said. "Man if only we were like Pacifica then we could be in the party" Mabel said as candy and Grenda were close to the screen of the T.V whispering "Let us have your life Pacifica."

They said. "Oh come on if Pacifica was here right now I would say that she is the worst." Dipper said as the door bell ranged as everyone were shocked at what he said. "And that's not just jealousy talking I'll say that to her face." Dipper said as he opened the door. "I need your help." Pacifica said as she covered up her hair and her mouth. "You're the worst." Dipper said as he closed the door on her, and everyone gasped. "See." Dipper said as he pointed to the door and hears a knock on the door again as he opened the door again. "Listen up Pines it's not easy coming hear do you have any idea what the people would say if I was here in this dump." Pacifica yelled at Dipper. "And I care why."Dipper said.

"Look I need your help because something is haunting the Northwest Manor" Pacifica said to Dipper with sad eyes. "Again I care why?" Dipper said. "Hey Pacifica it's me Mable let me talk to my bro for a little." Mable said as she took dipper inside. "Look Dipper I know you don't want to help Pacifica but do it for me please." Mable begged. "Why should I she tried to make us look bad almost the whole summer." Dipper complained. "Look Dipper do it for me and the girls please it's their dream." Mable said as the two girls said "Dream". "Ugh fine I'll do it." Dipper said with an angry tone. Dipper then looked at Pacifica and said "Ok it's a deal." Dipper said giving out his hand for a hand shake to make the deal official and Pacifica did the same until Dipper then pulled his hand away and said "But I need three tickets to the party." Dipper said with a slight smile which made Pacifica blush a little. "Just be lucky I'm desperate." Pacifica said with a big blush as she gave dipper golden envelopes to join the party. The girls were excited and started to make their dresses as for dipper he was getting his equipment ready.

 **Later that Day: The Party has started**

"Welcome to the party try not to break anything ok." Pacifica said as the other three girls ran to have fun. Then Preston and Priscilla walked to Dipper and Pacifica Talking a bit. "Ah if it isn't the man of the hour Mr. Dipper Pines how are you." Preston said with a fake smile. Dipper just looked at Preston with an angry look and said "Why did you bring me here for anyway." Dipper said with an annoyed tone. "Pacifica take Mr. Pines to Problem room, also he's not wearing that is he?" Preston said as Dipper is picking something out his teeth. "I'm on it." Pacifica said with her arms crossed. They were both in the dressing room and dipper just got out with his tuxedo and tie. "Who do you think you're impressing anyway?"Dipper said in confusion. "Be quiet and come here and let me tie your tie." Pacifica said as Dipper did what he was told.

Pacifica was tying his tie but she got lost in his eyes and Dipper was the same they both leaned in close and kissed for the first time "Did we just-" Dipper said until Pacifica slapped him and said "If you say anything I will kill you got it!" Pacifica said in anger and blushing at the same time. "I was going to say that I didn't mind." Dipper whispered to himself. Dipper then followed her to the "Problem Room" Pacifica opened the door and said "Here the room where it keeps happening." She said in fear as they entered the pool table room and a picture of a woodsman. Dipper looked around the room and closed his eyes and held out a hand. "What are you doing Dip?" Pacifica said with concern in her voice. Dipper then opened his eyes and looked at Pacifica and said "Hide!" Dipper yelled at Pacifica and startled her. "What why?" Pacifica said then a large figure came out of the fire place slowly "That's why!" Dipper yelled and she did what she was told and hid under the pool table.

The figure then stood up and said "I smell a Northwest!" the woodsmen yelled when his form came in. "Well you're not wrong but there isn't a northwest here so-" Dipper said until the woodsmen looked at Dipper with an angry look holding a giant axe. "Who are you!" the woodsmen yelled. "Hi the name's Dipper Pines and sorry if this hurts a bit." Dipper said. The woodsmen looked at Dipper with a confused look, until Dipper eyes turned purple and threw a purple bolt of lightning to the ghost. "Pacifica let's go now!" Dipper yelled and he and Pacifica ran away from the ghost and he chased them once the stun wore off. "Dipper what do we do?" Pacifica said in fear. "We need to find a silver mirror to trap the ghost." Dipper said as he saw a silver mirror and ran faster until Pacifica blocked his way. "Pacifica what are you doing?!" Dipper said in frustration. "We can't track mud in there it's my parent favorite spot in the house we can find another way." Pacifica said until they fell threw a secret spot in the house threw a painting. "What is this place?" Pacifica said. "I don't know but let's hope the ghost doesn't know this place." Dipper said. "Yeah maybe were safe." Pacifica said then the ghost appeared behind her "Pacifica look out!" Dipper said and Pacifica turned around and ran until she tripped. "Now you're family shall pay starting with you!" The woodsmen said as he's about to swing his axe. Then dipper went in front of Pacifica and trapped the ghost in the silver mirror and the two went out threw the window and fell next to each other.

"Did you get it?" Pacifica said then dipper lifted the mirror and the saw the ghost banging the window to be freed. The two then stood up. "We did it." Pacifica said with excitement and hugged Dipper and he blushed. Pacifica then let go of him and blushed as well and tried to pay him to forget everything she did. Pacifica then called her parent's and they quickly came to the two kids blushing at each other. "Ah Mr. Pines did you get rid of the problem?" Preston said. Dipper then nodded with a slight smile. "Thanks we can't thank you enough that enough" Priscilla said as the butler stopped shaking his hand. Dipper then started to walk away until Pacifica said "Where are you going you're at the best party you know." Pacifica said with a little blush. "Oh I know I just need to get rid of this ghost first and don't worry I'll come back for you." Dipper said as he gave Pacifica a wink and made her blush hard.

Once Dipper left he banished the ghost and came back to the party when Dipper was about to enter he over herd Pacifica and her parent's talking about the ghost. "That Dipper kid is one idiot." Preston said with a beer in his hand. "I know right for a guy who solves mysteries how did he not know that we just used him to get rid of that ghost." Priscilla said with a drink of wine in her hand. Dipper then burst threw the door and said "Oh I knew you were using me I just didn't know why you couldn't banish that ghost yourself?" Dipper said. Preston then walked up to Dipper and said "what are you doing here you're not invited so leave or else!" Preston threatened Dipper. Then Pacifica came out of nowhere and ran toward Dipper saying "Dipper you came back!" With excitement in her eyes. Dipper then looked at Pacifica and back at Preston. "I actually came back for one last thing." Dipper said as he looked at Preston strait in the eye. "And what's that Dipper?" Pacifica said in confusion. Dipper then pulled Pacifica close to her and he kissed her witch left a shock of anger on Preston's face and happiness on Pricilla face. Dipper then ended the kiss and walked away leaving a shocked Pacifica and an angry Preston.


	2. Chapter 2 Meet the Family

Chapter 2 Meet the Family

It was 12 am and everyone was awake but the one thing Dipper couldn't help but think about was why he kissed Pacifica why he thought to himself.

Dipper just went into the kitchen to get breakfast because why not. Mabel and Gruncle Stan were already at the table eating. Stan saw Dipper and said, "You really did a number on that party didn't you." Stan said. Dipper was eating his cereal and looked at Stan and said, "I don't know what you're talking about." Dipper said with a slight blush.

"Wait what did you do at the party Dipper?" Mabel said now curious. "Nothing Mabel just butt out." Dipper said now getting a bit angry. "Stan what did Dipper do?" Mabel told Stan. Stan looked at Dipper shaking his head saying don't. Stan smiled a told Mabel, "He kissed that Northwest girl at that party thing you to went to." Stan answered.

Dipper just faced palmed his face and thought to himself _now you done it._ Mabel's smile grew by 20% seriously her smile looked like the Grinch. "YOU KISSED PACIFICA!" Mabel yelled. Dipper didn't answer and just nodded yes. "Finally yes Dipper you have a girlfriend now that's great!" Mabel yelled. "What no! She's not my girlfriend." Dipper said now blushing hard.

Mabel just rolled her eyes at her brother and said, "If she's not your girlfriend then why'd you kiss her hmm." Mabel said squinting at her brother. "Hate to say kid but she's got a point why did you kiss her anyway?" Stan said joining in the conversation. "I actually don't know it was like I don't know." Dipper said now recapping why he even kissed her.

Then the phone started to ring and Stan went to go answer the phone. "Hello you have reached the mystery shack Man of Mystery speaking…Yes he lives here…why do you need him…Yeah I'll let you speak with him. Dipper someone's on the phone for you." Stan said and handed Dipper the phone.

"Hello...I'm sorry where... Yeah ok…Now? Ok." With that Dipper hung up the phone and started to get dressed. "Dipper where you going?" Mabel said now curious to where her brother is going.

Dipper looked at her sister and said, "It's more where we are going." Dipper said and with that Mabel also started to get dressed. Both twins left the shack and took the golf cart to someplace witch Mabel doesn't know. They then park in front of the Manor. "Um dip what are we doing outside of Pacifica's house?" Mabel said.

"I don't know but she wanted both of us here." Dipper answered. The gates then opened and the two walked in they knocked on the door and Pacifica answered the door. "Hey guys come in." Pacifica said with a smile. The twins then entered the manor now sitting in the living room. "Why are we here Pacifica?" Dipper said breaking the ice. "I want you guy's to meet my cushions." Pacifica said smiling again. Pacifica yelled out "Come on out!" and with that two kids walked down the stairs.

One was a boy with brown hair, checkered button shirt, jeans, and black shoes. The other was a girl also with brown hair, a pink shirt, and a miniskirt. "Hi my name is Sara." She said as she held out her hand. The twins shook her hand and the boy just stood there not saying a word. "What's your name?" Mabel said with a hand out for a hand shake. The boy shook her hand and said "Michael." The boy said. "Nice to meet you Michael I'm Mabel and that's my brother Dipper." Mabel said and Dipper just waved at him.

"Hey Paz can we talk for a minute." Sara said. Pacifica nodded and the two girls left the living room. "What's wrong?" Pacifica said. "You didn't tell me you had a boyfriend." Sara said nudging her shoulder. "What!?" Pacifica said now blushing. "You know that Dipper kid." Sara said now smiling. "He's not my boyfriend." Pacifica said now blushing red hot and leaving her and walking back to the others.

Pacifica saw that Mabel and Michael were getting along well but where's Dipper? She thought to herself. She then finds Dipper in the back yard with the peacocks. She goes up to Dipper and said "What are you doing?" Dipper turned to see Pacifica stand in front of the door. Dipper just turned his head to the peacocks.

Pacifica walks toward Dipper and sat next to him. "What's wrong dip?" Pacifica said now concerned. "What I did in the party." Dipper said still looking at the peacocks. Pacifica blushed and said "You mean the kiss." Dipper also blushed but only nodded.

"You know I wouldn't mind if you did it again." Pacifica said now blushing hard. Dipper just leaned forward and kissed Pacifica again this time it was longer and more passionate. "And you say he isn't your boyfriend." Sara yelled out loud. The two stopped kissing which made Pacifica angry. "I'm goanna kill you for ruining our kiss!" Pacifica yelled and started chasing Sara. Dipper just chuckled and walked in the manor.

Dipper heard a phone start to ring so he answered it. "Hello?" Dipper said on the phone. The other end, "You can't protect her you know." The man's voice said. "Who is this?" Dipper yelled. "You can't protect Pacifica even if you tried." The man said. "You stay away from her." Dipper yelled again. "Ok but when you mess up say good bye to your girlfriend." The phone was then hanged up.

Dipper put the phone down and saw Pacifica sitting on the couch in the living room where everyone was at. Dipper sat next to Pacifica and held her hand. Pacifica saw this and blushed and looked at Dipper who was talking to Michael. Pacifica just smiled and rested her head on Dippers shoulder. Dipper just thought to himself _I'll protect you no matter what!_ Dipper thought to himself.


	3. Chapter 3 Looks Can Be Deceiving

**Chapter 3 Looks can be deceiving**

The phone hanged up the man just looked at the Northwest's Mansion. He had an evil smile one that can be deceiving.

A girl came out of the shadows it was a brunette what's wired about her is that she looked exactly like Mabel but with Bright glowing blue eyes.

"What are you smiling about dear brother?" The reverse Mabel said. They boy just chuckled "Oh nothing just thinking on how to take the…other me's flame." Reverse Dipper stated.

Mabel just stared at her brother's comment. "Good luck with that…but you do realize if he sees you…the whole plan has gone down the drain." Mabel said with anger.

Dipper just looked at the Mansion, "That's why we wait…but until then we stay in the shadows…no matter what." Mabel nods her head in agreement.

 **Back in the Mansion**

Pacifica was now sleeping on Dippers shoulder she felt safe around him even if they are out in the open. Dipper was just talking to Michael, "Do you sometimes get the feeling that you're being watch." Dipper said catching Michael's attention.

Dipper stared at him as he was waiting for his answer, "Why do you ask?" Dipper just lifted his right hand that was on Pacifica opened his palm.

Michael stood there clueless until Dippers hand summand a purplish blue flame. This caught Michael's attention, "What are you?" Dipper just closed his hand and the flame died out.

"I don't know but someone's after this power not only that but after her too." Dipper stated as he placed his head on top of Pacifica which made her snuggle more to Dipper.

"Why tell me this why not tell your sister?" Michael stated but Dipper gave a serious look at Michael, "Because you too have this power." Michael eyes just grew from this new and couldn't say a word.

Dipper just chuckled, "You just need to find that's the problem." Michael finally got a few word out, "Even if I do have this power what's going to happen to the others?" Michael stated.

An explosion was heard from outside that startled Pacifica into hugging Dipper. "What was that?" Dipper said now worried about his sister. "Let's go take look." Michael said now running toward the explosion.

Dipper quickly looked at Pacifica "Hey come on lets go you alright?" Pacifica just nodded and still hugged Dipper. The two then ran toward the explosion like Michael.

They were all outside now but that's not what got Dippers attention what did was catastrophic. Pacifica closed her eyes in complete horror and hid her face into Dipper chest.

Suddenly a blue bright blue fire ball was heading for Dipper. He quickly turned Pacifica the other way and was hit by the attack. "DIPPER!" Pacifica shouted as she was on her knees comforting Dipper.

"Dipper are you ok?!" Pacifica said now tears forming in her eyes. "Yeah I'm fine but whom-"Dipper then turns to see a Boy.

The boy was wearing a black and white mask. He had the same hair style as Dipper but he was wearing the same a tire as Gideon with a vampire like cape on but the color was light blue.

His hands were now glowing a blue flame but something about him seems familiar to Dipper for some odd reason. "Hello Dipper it's about time we meet!" The boy stated. Dippers hands also glowed into his purplish blue flames.

Pacifica was behind Dipper and Michael was beside him as well. Dipper just shouted at the figure in front of them, "What have you done with my sister!" The masked figure just laughed and said "She's fine don't worry but if you want to see her again you do as I say." The masked figure answered back.

Dippers flames died out, "What do you want me to do" Dipper was now looking at the person in front of them with a curious look. The boy just snapped his fingers Pacifica, and Michael went flying back blue chains made out of the flames were chaining Pacifica and Michael.

Dipper was about to summon his flame again until the Masked figure grabbed dipper by the neck and lifted him up. "If you want to keep those two safe I suggest you do as I say got that!" He dropped Dipper and walked away.

Dipper looked back at Pacifica and Michael only to find them gone. Dipper was on his own now but he then heard something coming from the bushes.

Dipper walked toward the bushes only to find Sara lying there barely conscious. "Dipper what happened?" Sara stated. Dipper just smiled and sat next to Sara.

Sara then looks at Dipper confused now saying, "Dipper what's going on where's Pacifica, Mabel, and my brother?" Dipper then hugged her now crying on her shoulder.

All Sara did was hug Dipper to make him feel better and Dipper just whispers in her ear, "Your all I have left now."

 **To be continued…**


	4. Chapter 4 Doomsday

Chapter 4: Doomsday

Pacifica, Mabel, and Michael were still in a dark room but this time Reverse Mabel came out of the shadows, "Ok wake up you two." She yelled at Pacifica and Mabel. "Time for faze two of our plan of action!" R Mabel (Stands for reverse Mabel.) yelled at the three of them.

R Mabel used her flames to untangle Michael from his chains and lets him go. "What do you want from me?" R Mabel just pushed him back into a nearby wall. R Dipper came out of the shadows and had a mask in on hand that looked like a white mask with a black x where the eyes were and the chin was golden.

R dipper forceful put the mask on Michael's face, the eyes started to glow bright red. R Mabel just looked at Pacifica and Mabel, "Keep watching and see what the flame does to your friend." They then hear Michael scream in pain.

"Yeah keep screaming like that will make your situation any better." R Dipper told Michael as he stop moving and screaming. "There let him go." R Mabel just swiped her hand and Michael fell to the ground.

Michael then stood up and his eyes glowed a red color again. He looked at both his hand and a red colored flame appeared. "So how does it feel to have this power Michael?" R Dipper said with an evil grin.

Michael just looks at the Dipper in front of him, "Who's Michael the names…Doomsday!" R Dipper just smiled as for Mabel and Pacifica they were terrified at what they see before them.

R Mabel just looks at the two and swipes her hand and the chains made out of her flame disappear. R Mabel just walked in front of the two and said, "Tell your brother that he's in for a big surprise." She then put's her hand on the girls head and they disappear.

 **Meanwhile in the Town:**

Dipper was walking through the town to ask the town's folk if they knew where his sister and Pacifica were. Sadly he got nothing so he ran back to the front of the Mall to ask if Sara has found anything.

Dipper wasn't paying attention so he ran into a Blonde girl. "Hey watch where you were going!" Dipper yelled at the girl in front of him. The girl stood up to see Dipper more clearly.

She then pulled Dipper in for a hug but Dipper just pushed her off. "What do-"The girl then looks at him saying, "Dipper it's me remember" Dipper took a good look at her and saw that it was Pacifica! Dipper just hugged her tight till she couldn't breathe.

He then let's her go and looks at her, "Where's Mabel?" He was then caught off guard by his sister hugging him from behind. He hugs his sister back.

Behind her was Sara running to Pacifica and giving her a big hug. Once they were all caught up Sara then states, "Where's Michael?" Sara said it was now dead silent. Sara then looked at her cushion. Pacifica was about to say something until they heard a big explosion come from the woods.

"What was that?!" Mabel yelled. "It looks like it came from the shack." Dipper said. Dipper and Mabel then realized something "Grunkle Stan!" The Twins said at the same time.

They started running to the shack with Sara and Pacifica following behind them. They then soon arrive at the shack burning. They then see a figure holding Stan by his neck. The figure lets go of Stan and in mid fall the figure knees him in the gut sending him flying to the kid's direction.

He falls in front of the kids Mabel goes in front of him and lifts him up a little. "Stan what happened?" Mabel said Stan just looks at her and all he was able to say was "Don't let…him get…Dip…Dipper's…Flame." And he passed out. "Grunkle Stan no!" Mabel yelled as she haled him.

Dipper then see's the masked figure with the white mask with and x mark where the eyes were. Mabel and Pacifica saw this and they knew who was behind the mask. But they were scared to say anything to Dipper on who he was.

However something was different about him though, he was now wearing a black and green armor but it was only for the chest on a little bit on the side of his legs. Dipper's eyes glowed into his normal bluish purple color. His hands also glowed the same color but were now turned into its flames.

"Who are you?" The masked figure looked at Dipper and laughed and said on word that scared everyone. "Doomsday." He said in a demonic low voice that send a shiver down everyone spine.

Dipper charged at the figure with full speed. He threw a punch a Doomsday and hit him directly in the face causing him to back pedal. Dipper increased his speed on his punches witched made Doomsday to back pedal a little faster until Dipper threw one final punch witch made Doomsday to catch his arm. Dipper was now caught off guard and Doomsday did the same thing he did to Grunkle Stan but this time he threw Dipper in the air and knees him in the gut. Dipper then flies back but Doomsday wasn't finished with him just yet he teleported behind Dipper and elbowed his back, Teleported in front of Dipper again but this time he sucker punched him which caused Dipper to go flying into the air. He teleported to where Dipper was flying to and he held out his hand and a flamethrower shot out of his hand and hit Dipper in the back causing him to scream in pain. He fell straight to the ground with so much force that he started bleeding.

Doomsday floated down to where Dipper was. He then held out his hand again but this time a fire ball was about to hit Dipper until Doomsday was hit with a rock. He turns around to see Mabel now frozen in fear to move. He then forms a fire ball and was about to throw it at Mabel until Dipper got back up and held both of Doomsdays arms back. Doomsday just elbows Dipper witch made him let go of him he then turns around and uses his flamethrower again and hit's Dipper witched caused him to go flying back again with of scream of pain and a blood trail.

Doomsday was now in front of Dipper with a fireball forming in his hand he aimed it at Dipper again until Doomsday heard a voice that caused him to stop. "That's enough Doomsday next time you'll be able to kill him, now come back home we have a lot to talk about." R Mable voice was heard. Doomsday now put his hand down and his flame went away.

Doomsday then looks at the others all frozen in fear. "Don't fight someone you can't beat." He said with a demonic voice again and disappears. Dipper was barely conscious Mabel quickly wen't to his side and held her brother, "Dipper! Pease stay with me!" Mabel eyes started to slowly close, "Dipper no don't die on me now!"  
Dipper!

Dipper!

Dipper!

Dipper!

Dipper!

Dipper!

Dipper!

Everything turns to a black screen all that was heard was the machine's from a hospital and people speaking and a girl crying.

 **(** **A/N: Hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter sorry if it's either short or I left you on a cliffhanger. I mean to be completely honest with I tried to go for the emotional type of deal where you feel the same emotion. Yeah tell me if I did good on that or bad anyways hoped you enjoyed please review!** **)**


	5. Chapter 5 A New Friend

**Chapter 5 A New Friend**

 **Dipper's P.O.V**

There's nothing in sight all I can hear is some girl crying and that's about it other than that I don't know where I am exactly.

I then hear a voice calling my name, I turn around and see a boy in front of me he had blue jeans, with a black jacket, the sleeves were gray and the wrist part of the jacket was black with two gray stripes in the middle. The jacket had the two flaps like if it were part of a tuxedo. He had black glasses and brown hair.

I quickly put my fits up and yelled at him, "Who are you? And where are we?" The boy didn't move but he did answer my questions. "We are in the mind space more specifically yours." He said looking at me.

"You didn't answer my first question now who are you!" I yelled now getting inpatient. The boy now started to walk towards me saying, "Some people call me the dream keeper others call me the God of Destruction…"

I flinched when he said that second part, "But you can call me Mnijopy." He stated. "OK so now what?" I stated. Mnijopy thought for a moment and got an Idea. "We train." He stated.

"Why are we going to train?" I asked him now curious. Mnijopy just looked at me for a moment and said, "If you are to beat Doomsday you need to train." I was about to ask a question until a bright light appeared in front of me. "W-What's this?" I asked him. "It looks like your waking up go on wake up." And with that I was back in the Hospital?

 **Third Person View**

Dipper Finally woke up he looked to his left to find Mabel crying. Dipper just patted her head she looked up and saw her brother smile and she hugged him.

"D-Dipper your awake!" another voice said Dipper looked up to see that Pacifica was standing in front of him. Pacifica ran to Dipper and hugged him. "Nice to see you two." Pacifica looked at Dipper and slapped him.

"Ow! What was that for?" Dipper yelled "That was for making me worry." Pacifica yelled at him. "Well sorry if I-"Dipper was then cut off by Pacifica giving him a passionate kiss on the lips. The two then separated and Pacifica just said in a kind tone "That's for staying alive." She smiled at Dipper.

"Ew! You guys get a room." Sara said covering her eyes. "Ha-ha very funny Sara." Pacifica said sarcastically. "She's right you know." A voice was heard in the room.

"Who said that?" Mabel yelled now ready two protect her brother. "I did." All three girls turn around to see a boy who looked like he was 16 years old next two Dipper. "Stay away from him!" Pacifica and Mabel yelled as they charged the boy. He just smiled at the girls and teleported next two Sara.

"You guys really need to stop fighting people who aren't normal." The boy said again. Mabel and Pacifica were about two charge him again until Dipper Teleported in front of him. The two girls stopped. "What are you doing Dipper you should be in bed?" Pacifica yelled.

Dipper just looked up at Pacifica and then Mabel and walked next two the boy. "Girls I'd like you to meet Mnijopy he's a friend." The three girls just looked at Dipper with confusion. "This could be a trap how do we know that we can trust him." Sara said and all three girls looked at Mnijopy.

Mnijopy just walked in front of the three girls and he started to scream. A Golden aurora formed around him his hair turned blonde and stood up. His eyes glowed bright red. His aurora then died down and he turned back to normal.

"What was that?" Mabel looked at Dipper. "That my friend was chi the more chi you have the stronger you become." Mnijopy stated. "Can you teach use how to use chi!" Sara said with excitement. "Actually I can but not everyone chi will be the same." Mnijopy stated.

"SO can you teach us?" Mabel said. "Yup." Mnijopy said with a smile. "But first let's get Dipper out of this hospital." Mnijopy said as he teleported everyone two the Manor.

 **Northwest Manor**

Preston was furious to see that her daughter was gone. All the kids walk in to see Preston with an angry look on his face. "Pacifica where the hell have you been and where's your brother Sara!?" Preston yelled at the two girls.

"Who's the angry old man?" Mnijopy whispered to Dipper and Mabel. "That's Mr. Northwest Pacific's dad and the uncle of Sara." Mabel answered. "Hello Mr. Northwest." Preston looked up to see Mnijopy walking toward him.

"Who the hell are you?" Preston questioned. "NO time to explain but I need both these girls for something real quick." Mnijopy said kindly. "Why-"Preston was cut off when Mnijopy knocked him out.

"Why'd you do that for?" Pacifica yelled at Mnijopy. "Look do you want to argue about this or do you want to learn how to use chi" Mnijopy yelled back. Pacifica just stormed off outside. "Well that was odd." Mnijopy said. "Well no shit you just knocked out my girlfriend's dad!" Dipper yelled.

Suddenly a loud scream was heard from outside. "PACIFICA!" Dipper yelled and stormed out side with Sara and Mabel following. "Well this should be interesting." Mnijopy stated and ran with the other's

The whole group see's Doomsday holding Pacifica in a choke hold. "LET her go!" Dipper yelled as his flame covered his body. Doomsday the threw Pacifica at Dipper. He caught her but Dipper guard was down. Doomsday charged at Dipper.

But Mnijopy teleported in front of the two and blocked Doomsday's attack. Mnijopy and Doomsday then flew back and charged at each other again both throwing punches and kicks but equally matched. Then Doomsday made a giant fire ball and threw it at Mnijopy he then screamed and turned into his golden form and blocked the blast.

He then touched it with his hand thus sending the blast back at Doomsday. Doomsday flinched a bit but absorbed his own attack making himself stronger. Doomsday then charged at Mnijopy and all Mnijopy he did was standing still.

Doomsday started throwing punches as Mnijopy was dodging them and his golden form died down. Doomsday threw one last punch but the Mnijopy got out of his way and was punched by Dipper who still had his flame aurora on him. Doomsday masked cracked but he still kept on fighting. Mnijopy grabbed both his arms as Dipper started to punch Doomsday faster.

A fire ball shot out of nowhere and hit Dipper and Mnijopy. The two then looked at who just blasted them and they saw Mabel? "Hello brother." R Mabel tone changed. "Who are you actually?" Mnijopy said as his golden form started to come back again.

"That's none of your business." R Mabel yelled as she formed a flamethrower. Both Dipper and Mnijopy blocked the attack but once the fog cleared up the two were now gone.

"Well that was something?" Mnijopy said as he started to float down with Dipper.

"Mabel who the hell was that?" Dipper yelled at her sister. "Dipper that was…the other version of us." Mabel said not looking at Dipper in the eyes. "What do you mean other version of us?" Dipper questioned. _That's why I'm here_ Mnijopy thought to himself.

"Dipper there's an evil version of both you and your sister that's why we were kidnapped by that masked man because he is the evil you." Pacifica stated. "That means Michaels." Sara then started to cry and both Pacifica and Mabel started to comfort her.

"That's why I lost when I fought him." Dipper said to himself out loud. "Mnijopy how do we beat them." Dipper questioned him. "First lets train you guy's." He said looking at Pacifica, Mabel, and Sara. "And then?" Dipper said now getting frustrated. "Will see what happens from here on out." Mnijopy said as looked at the sun setting.

 **(A/N: Hoped you guys enjoyed I put a lot of work on this chapter so I hoped you enjoyed and please Review)**


	6. Chapter 6 A new power house

**Chapter 6 A new power house**

All three girls were meditating to find their power within. They were in an enchanted forest that no monster can break through the barrier.

"Ok girls I want you to imagine that these dummies are your loved ones." Mnijopy announced. "Why?" Sara asked. "Because in order for you to unleash your full power you must imagine you're loved ones being attacked?"

"What will this accomplish anyway?" Mabel asked. "That's for you to figure out." Mnijopy said before disappearing.

Dipper however was on top of a tree looking over the town of gravity falls. "What's wrong Dipper?" He turns around to see Mnijopy floating beside him.

"It's about the girls…" He stated. "What about the girls?"

"The more they are with me the more dangerous this will become." Mnijopy just smiles and puts a hand on Dippers shoulder.

"Don't worry they'll be fine." Dipper just nodes and teleports to the girls. Dipper sees that the three girls have a different color aurora around them.

Mabel has a red aurora, Sara has a pink aurora, and Pacifica has a Golden flame like aurora like Dippers but a different color. "Hm…interesting let's enter their minds shall we?" Mnijopy asked Dipper he nodes.

 **The girls Mind**

"Mom Dad! NO!" Mabel starts to scream and her red aurora starts to grow. "What happened to her?" Dipper asked. "She's imagining that R Dipper is killing your family." Mnijopy responded.

"What about Sara?"

"It seems that she's imagining her brother being taken away from her."

"I'll kill you! AHHHH!" Sara's pink aurora starts to grow like Mabel's but she was throwing blasts at the dummy.

"What about Pacifica?"

"Uh oh."

"What's wrong Mnijopy?"

"It has seemed that she broke out of her trance."

"WHAT!"

Suddenly they hear a loud explosion that shook the earth. Everyone wakes up from their trance and the group sees a path of destruction leading into the heart of the forest.

"What the happened?!" Sara Announced. "Yeah what happened?" Mabel also commanded. "Pacific's loose!" Dipper yelled. "What?!" The girls said at the same time.

"Wait how!" Mabel announced "She broke through her trance and cannot control her power unlike you two." Mnijopy responded.

"Well what are we waiting for let's go find my cushion." Sara yelled and ran toward the destruction. The group followed but Mnijopy stayed behind, "This is where I take my leave it's up to you…Dad." Then he disappeared.

The path kept getting worse and worse there was more fire more death and more…anger. They then reach a cliff where they found Pacifica.

Sara smiled, "Pacifica your okay!" Sara then ran toward her but when Pacifica turned around Dipper saw the fire in her eyes, "Sara don't she's corrupted by anger!" Dipper yelled.

Before Sara could react Pacifica smacked her causing her to fly towards the twins in a fat rate. Dipper catches her on time but he also went flying into a tree.

"You okay Sara." Dipper asked. "Yeah…I'm fine what's wrong with her?" Sara asked Dipper. "Like I said she's corrupted by anger." Dipper then start's glaring at Pacifica.

Pacifica was in a fighting stance. Dipper stood up and walked toward her. "Mabel get Sara out of here." Mabel was shocked by this but did what she was told.

Dipper was now in his own fighting stance. The two ran toward each other but Dipper didn't activate his flame. Pacifica threw a punch and Dipper jumped out of the way but because of her flame she was faster.

She was now behind Dipper and she threw a punch and caused Dipper to go flying but dipper got back on his feet. "Pacifica! It's me do you remember me!" Dipper yelled.

Pacifica didn't listen and increased her Golden flame aurora power. "You will die for kill my DIPPER!" she yelled and flew toward Dipper with rage.

"Wait what?" Dipper was then caught off guard by Pacifica punch to the face. "That's IT!" Dipper yelled and his purplish blue flame aurora started to form around him.

"Let's dance!" Dipper yelled and the two charged at each other. The two started to throw punches at each other. With every punch that collided with the other it made a loud sonic noise.

The two were now looking at each other out of breath giving glares but that's when Dipper's body couldn't take it anymore and his flame dissipated and he collapsed.

Pacifica's heart sank when she saw Dipper collapse and her Anger and Golden flame aurora Disappeared and she turned back to normal.

Pacifica ran to Dipper and held him in her arms. "Dip are you ok?" She said with concern in her voice and tears forming. Dipper open's his eyes and sees Pacifica back to normal.

Dipper chuckles, "Glad to see that you're back to normal." Pacifica starts to cry in Dipper arms. "Hey its okay you're back to your usual self." Dipper said hugging his "Girlfriend".

"I could have killed you." Pacifica said crying in Dippers shirt. "Yeah but you didn't." Dipper responded. "Yeah but I could of!" Pacifica responded back.

Dipper just hugged her and teleported to Mabel. Once Pacifica looked up she found that they were in the Mansion. "Why are we here?" Pacifica asked wiping away the tears.

"Pacifica!" Pricilla saw her daughter and hugged her. "M-Mom what's going on?" She asked. "Where on earth have you been?" Pricilla asked.

She then see's the bruises' on her body. "What happened why do you have busies?" She then sees that Dipper was behind her. "You! Did you do this?" Pricilla yelled.

"It was the only way to bring her back to Norma-"Dipper was interrupted by Preston kicking Dipper in the face causing him to fall back down.

"How dare you violate my daughter!" Preston yelled as he kicking Dipper in the stomach. "Dad please stop! He did what he was supposed to…to save me from my trance!"Pacifica yelled.

"What? What do you mean?" Pricilla asked. "He saved me from killing myself." Pacifica answered. "By beating the crap out of you!" Preston yelled.

"I was corrupted by anger and the only way to stop that it to reason with them while you're fighting." Pacifica responded. "Is that true Mr. Pines?" Preston asked Dipper. Dipper stood up and cracked his neck "Yeah that was the only way." He answered.

Preston relaxed a bit but he grabbed Dipper by his shirt and said to him, "If you do this again I will kill you got it!" Dipper responded with, "Then you won't be the only one."

Preston let go of Dipper. Dipper asked them, "Do you know where Mabel is?" Dipper asked. Preston responded with, "Up the stairs to the right."

Dipper nodded and ran up the stairs. He opens a door and finds a room that's all pink a small night stand a big dresser and a big window looking into the woods.

Dipper find's his sister talking with Sara until they finally notice Dipper in the door way. "Dipper your okay!" Mabel yelled and hugged her brother.

"Where's Pacifica?" Sara asked. "She's with her Mom getting cleaned up." Dipper responded. "So she okay." Mabel asked. "Yeah for now until she sees something that will get her angry." Dipper said.

"But what made her that way to begin with?" Mabel asked "I think it was when you guys imagined who you cared about the most." Dipper responded.

"But what did she imagine?" Sara asked. "She imagined be being killed that's what made her that way." Dipper said surprising the two.

"So what do we do now." The voice said from behind Dipper they turn to see Pacifica standing next to Dipper. "We train and beat those people no matter what." Dipper said his eyes glowing their usual purplish blue color.

 **(A/N:Well hoped you guy's enjoyed this chapter I know I did tell me what you think please review!)**


	7. Chapter 7 I'm Back

**Chapter 7 I'm Back**

Dipper's eyes started to glow it usual purplish blue color. "Dipper calm down we need to think of a plan apart from training." Pacifica announced. Dipper closed his eyes sighed and calmed down.

'Aaaahahahahahahahahhaha!' Both Dipper and Mabel faced palm out of annoyance. The whole room turned gray and in front of them formed a golden triangle with a top hat, bow tie, and golden cane.

"If it isn't Pine tree, shooting star, and llama!" Bill shouted. "W-Who the hell are you!?" Pacifica asked in fear. "The names Bill Chipper now which one of you has my flame?" Bill asked the three kids.

"Why do you ask?" Sara asked the floating Dorito. Bill turned to Sara giving her a chill up her spine. "Because I need my full power to **RULE THE WORLD!** " Bill shouted growing big and turning red.

"Why are you really here?" Dipper annoyingly asked Bill. "Ha like you should be talking Pine Tree saying is that you have the rest of my power." Bill answered back. "Oh yeah then prove it!" Mabel yelled.

"With pleasure Shooting Star!" Bill then went inside of Dipper forcefully taking control of him. The room turned back to normal. "D-Dipper?" Pacifica was about to touch Dipper. He then stood up his eyes glowing yellow and smiling. "Huh for a wimp like you Pine Tree you seem to have a lot of aura." Bipper replied stretching.

"That didn't answer my question."

Bipper smiles lifting his arm and finger and a knife made out of the flame appeared.

"I told you he had the rest of my power"

The girls looked at him with shock and awe. Bipper started to twitch until Bill flew out of Dipper.

"Why do you keep trying to control my body?!" Dipper shouted at him.

"Shut up…anyway his flame seems to be attached to him for some odd reason." Bill then rubbed the bottom of his chin err eye I don't know.

"Attached what do you mean?" Pacifica asked curious.

"It seems that my power has somehow attached to his body and subconscious."

"How does that work?" Pacifica asked.

Bill then turned around to Dipper. "Tell me Pine Tree when did my power activate?"

Dipper thought to himself, "Well it-"Dipper then felt his anger slip away from his grasp. His aura/flame started to form around Dipper. "It (Pant) came (pant) when (pant) he (Pant) showed up!" His aura then grew his eyes now glowing red.

"Dipper calm down" Pacifica then hugged him tight and he slowly calmed down his aura and eyes turning back to normal. _Interesting it seems that my flame is connected to his emotions causing him to increase in power._ Bill thought to himself.

"Who's this _he_ you speak of?" Bill asked now curious.

Pacifica answered form him still hugging Dipper. " _He_ is this boy who seemed to have the same power as Dipper!" Pacifica shouted.

"Llama did _he_ happen to be wearing a black and white mask?"

Pacifica nodded not letting go of Dipper. "Dam it! I thought I'd still have more time."

"What do you mean Bill?" Mabel asked. Bill shrugged and turned toward Mabel, Dipper, and Pacifica. " _He_ is Dippers alternate self." Bill shrugged.

"Wait you mean Dipper was the one who attacked us in the first place!" Pacifica shouted at the triangle letting go of Dipper. "Yes but he's…different" Bill said looking away fiddling with his cane.

"Wait what do you mean he's different?" Pacifica asked giving Bill a stare.

"Let's just say he's Dipper from another dimension." Bill said rubbing the back of his head. "But if he's Dipper then why did he attack me and Mabel?!" Pacifica exclaimed.

"Because he's a demon himself" Dipper answered for Bill causing everyone to turn toward him. "What do you mean?" Sara asked him.

"In his dimension he already took over gravity falls. But he's here to take over this world isn't that right…me." Dipper turned around to find his alternate self standing there.

"How did you sense me?" R Dipper asked. "The expression on their faces." Dipper pointed to Mabel and Pacifica scared for their lives, and Sara with her jaw dropped.

"Oh…well that's no fun."

"Why are you here?"

"Let's just say I want to fight you."R Dipper smiled teleporting everyone in the woods.

R Dipper flew toward a tree and leaned against it. Dipper glared at him his flame slowly forming.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**


	8. Chapter 8 Join or Die

**Chapter 8 Join or Die**

R Dipper toward a tree and leaned against it, Dipper glared at him is flame slowly forming. "You are going to die!" Dipper charged at his alternate self only to block by R Mabel.

"Now now dip you wouldn't want to fight little old me now do you?" R Mabel said in a seductive accent. Dipper backed off for now only to be met with a punch to the face by Doomsday. Dipper fell back down and Pacifica was helping him back up.

"Now you may be wondering why we're all here." R Dipper began as he walked toward the others. "Simple to talk to Dipper." He ended confusing everyone.

Dipper stood up looking at R Dipper in confusion, "I thought you wanted to fight?" Dipper asked and the girls nodded. "Come with me." R Dipper asked walking behind the tree.

Dipper started to follow R Dipper until a hand grasped his arm. He turned around to find a worried Mabel, a sad Pacifica, and a confusing Sara. "Dipper be careful." Mabel asked of him Dipper nodded and proceed to follow R Dipper.

The two of them were now behind the tree. "What do you want?" Dipper asked him breaking the ice. "I need your help." R Dipper asked him. "With what?" Dipper asked confused.

R Dipper smiled at him, "Let's make a deal." R Dipper asked lifting his flaming hand for a hand shake his eyes glowing. "What makes you think I'll make a deal with you!" Dipper shouted.

"Look unlike Bill I'll actually keep my promise." R Dipper smiled. "What's the deal?"

"The deal is you need to take these gems and give them to me" R Dipper showed Dipper four different gems.

"And if I don't?"

"I'll kill your friend Michael!" R Dipper threatened.

"So…do we have a deal?" He showed his flaming hand again. Dipper looked at his friends and back at his alternate self. Dipper shook his hand sealing the deal.

The two walk back to the others R Dipper now in front of Dipper's group. "I'll give you the information on this phone" He then gave Dipper a flip phone, "Remember we had a deal." He said Dipper nods at him.

R Dipper goes back to his group teleporting away. "What was that about?" Mabel asked her brother. "It's a long story." Dipper claimed rubbing the back of his head. Dipper explained everything and left out the part about Michael.

"So you have to find four Different gems huh?" Pacifica said rubbing her chin thinking. "What types of gems?" Sara asked him. "I don't know but whatever they are they seem to be interested in them." Dipper said aloud.

"So what do we do now?" Mabel asked. Dipper sighed and teleported everyone back at the mansion.

 **Northwest Manor**

Sara was in the living room with Mabel, Pacifica was sleeping, and Dipper was in the back yard of the Manor. Dipper was trying to increase his aura but it seems that he can't keep it up for too long.

Preston was watching Dipper as he tried to increase his aura. Preston walks out of the house to talk with Dipper. "What are you doing?" Dipper was cut off guard by Preston's voice. "I'm trying to become stronger by increasing by aura." Dipper answered.

"That's not how you become stronger." Dipper then looked at him in confusion. "For example" Preston flexed a little and his aura busted out creating a strong wind. Dipper was shocked that he had so little aura but was as strong as Doomsday.

Preston sighed and his aura was gone. "See it doesn't matter about the amount of aura you have it's about how strong your will to fight is." Preston said smiling at Dipper. Dipper smiled back him focusing his will to fight. Dipper opened his eyes and started to scream his aura was now the same as Preston's. Dipper then looked at Preston only to find him walking back into the Manor.

Dipper smiled at him and kept focusing on his aura. Little did they know that Pacifica was watching the whole thing she was happy that her father helped Dipper but confused why he did so?

Pacifica decided to question her Father when her Father happens to be right behind the door. Pacifica took a deep breath, "Father why did you help Dipper?" She asked closing her eyes waiting to be smacked.

Preston turned around and put both hands on her shoulder. "Dipper seems like a nice lad but…" Preston stopped and looked at her daughter in the eye. "The thing he does is dangerous for you to be around him." Preston said hoping his daughter will understand.

"Are you saying I can't see him anymore?" Pacifica yelled at him. Preston nodded, "I'm saying that when you're around him be vigilante…and…" Pacifica looked at him in tears falling down. Preston hugged her tears flowing and whispered in her ear, "Trust no one." Preston let go of her and walked away into his study room.

Pacifica felt angry, sadness, passion. She didn't really know what she felt. All she knew was that her friends needed her help. She ran down the stairs to find that Mabel and Sara are gone.

She searched all around the Manor and she heard and explosion coming from the backyard. She quickly ran and found Mabel and Sara all bruised and Dipper's Flame activated. "Come on if you can doge a ball you can doge a fire ball!" Dipper then threw a Fire ball toward Sara and Mabel.

Sara doge the Fire ball almost getting hit again. Mabel deflected the Fire ball almost getting burned again. "Alright now let's try again but this time you guys attack me." Dipper yelled smiling at them.

Both Mabel and Sara looked at each other than back at Dipper with a smile. "Alright take this Dip!" Mabel yelled using Flamethrower. Dipper blocked the attack causing an explosion.

Once the dust cleared he saw that Sara was gone and behind Dipper Sara Used plasma blast sending Dipper flying toward Pacifica. "Oh…Hey Paz you're awake" Dipper got up and smiled at her. "I want in!" Pacifica exclaimed. "Um…are you…" Dipper was cut off by Pacifica using her aura to punch Dipper.

Dipper wiped away at his saliva. "Ok let's take it from the top but this time attack me at once!" Dipper shouted. The three girls didn't hesitate to attack him. Sara threw a punch at Dipper back, Pacifica threw a punch at his face, and Mabel threw a punch at his stomach. Just before they can hit Dipper used his aura to blast them off of him.

Dipper was on one side of the yard the girls were in the other. Dipper smiles at them his flame activating and his eyes changing red this time instead of the purplish blue like his aura.

The three girls activated their aura and charged at Dipper. Mabel threw a punch Dipper blocked it with the palm of his hand and pushed her off. Sara threw a kick from behind him and he ducked and kicked her in the back causing her to go flying in the opposite direction of the Manor. Pacifica eyes were golden and she threw a punch at Dipper and also threw a punch at Pacifica both fists collided with each other and a mini explosion happened.

Mabel and Sara stood back up and watched as the two were equally matched with each punch that collided with each other. Pacifica threw a kick at the side of Dipper arm. Dipper then backed off for a bit with his left arm holding onto his right arm.

Pacifica smiled and lifted both arms and a giant ball of light started to form (aka the spirit bomb in a golden color) Pacifica threw the giant bomb at Dipper. Dipper smiled and Held out both arms stopping the bomb.

Dippers hand and the Bomb collided with each other. Dipper struggled to stop the bomb let go and let the bomb hit him. Pacifica, Mabel, and Sara were surprised about his actions.

Dipper opened his eyes and absorbed the attack from Pacifica. Dipper eyes started to glow bright red as he absorbed the blast. Then a giant smoke cloud was all that was left. Pacifica covered her mouth and eyes and once the smoke cleared.

The Girls were shocked at what they saw in front of them. They saw Dipper in Red and Black armor, and had a red cape that was ripped from the bottom. (He turned into a shadow knight from mine craft diaries by Aphmau).

Dipper opened his eyes and they were glowing red just like his armor and cape he was now wearing. Pacifica, Mabel, and Sara were scared at the amount of power he now has. Dipper was now behind Pacifica, he was so fast that Pacifica didn't have enough time to react.

Pacifica turned and threw a punch and Dipper kneed her in the gut causing her to spit out saliva. He then elbowed her head causing her to crash into the dirt hard. Dipper picked Pacifica up and held her bridal style and walked her to Mabel and Sara.

They looked at him in fear Dipper just asked them, "Do you think I have enough power to beat R Dipper?" Mabel and Sara nodded. Dipper teleported and put Pacifica in bed and kissed her on the fore head. _Don't worry Pacifica I'll beat them for you!_ Dipper thought to himself and teleported outside with Mabel and Sara looking at him in fear.

"Come on lets rest we still have lots of training to do." Dipper said to the two girls. He helped them up. "Next time let's focus on your guises hand to hand combat ok." Dipper announced and the two girls smiled and nodded. Dipper sighed and his new form disappeared and he fainted in Mabel's arms.

"Looks like that new form of his takes a lot of energy from him." Mabel announced and the two girls laughed and helped Dipper into the Manor. Preston was watching the whole thing in his head he thought to himself, _He has guts but he still lacks experience and I will teach him what he lacks_ Preston walked away from his window and into the library.

He the pulls on a book and the fire place sinks into the ground and a trail full of stairs going down. He walks down and opens a wooden door. He enters and looks at all of his weapons he had used threw out his years of youth.

 **(A/N: I hoped you guys like this chapter of Dipper x Pacifica I know I did. Anyway you guys liked the new form Dipper has because it's going to play a big part in this story any way Please Review!)**


	9. Chapter 9 The Forgettable

**Chapter 9 The forgettable**

Mabel and Sarah were helping Dipper get back inside the manor. Once they were inside Dipper was now sleeping on the couch without any warning. "Hey Mabel do you ever wonder why these things happen?" Sarah asked her friend.

"What do mean?" Asked Mabel confused. "Well it's seems with every day that passes the more dangerous…". Mabel didn't need an answer as she hugged her friend.

"Don't worries Sarah will get your brother back I promise." Sarah couldn't help but tear up a bit. "T-Thanks Mabel." Mabel nodded back with a smile.

The two girls then hear steps walking down the stairs and to their surprise it was Mnijopy? "Mnijopy what are you doing here?" Mabel asked surprised. "Please just call me Jack." Mnijopy announced.

"OK…Jack? What are you doing here?"Asked Sarah. "I don't know but something tells me I need to be here when it happens." Jack walked up to the girls where Dipper was sleeping.

"Whoa…what happened to him?" The girls then see Jack point at Dipper who was sweating as he slept. "Oh him he just overworked his body to its limit." Mabel looks at her brother with worry in her eyes.

"What do you mean?" Jack asked now curious. "WE can't explain it but he unlocked a new form that was nothing but power and pure anger." Sarah answered his question.

"It's something you don't want to mess with." A voice called out. The trio turns around to see Pacifica looking at the group. "Mnijopy what are you doing here?" Pacifica asked. "Actually Paz he goes by Jack now." Sarah said.

"Anyway about what you said what do you mean it's something we shouldn't mess with?" Pacifica walked up to Jack and looked at him straight in the eye.

"That form, it was like watching a shell of Dippers former self. All I could feel was pure anger and hatred. Like if the Dipper I knew was gone." Pacifica's eyes start to tear up. "Trust me it's something I didn't like either." Dipper said getting up.

"What do you mean Bro-bro?" Mabel asked. "It's like Pacifica said… the moment that form is in use… I'm no longer in control… like I disappeared out of existence." Jack chuckles at Dipper explanation.

"What so funny Jack?" Everyone glares at Jack who was now laughing. "I'm laughing because…she's here." "What do you mean s _he's here?_ " asked Sarah.

"He's talking about me you idiots!" Everyone but jack turn around to see R Mabel with a chain around her fingers. "You what do you want!" Sarah shouted with venom in her voice.

"The real question is how are you going to survive this!" R Mabel threw the chain that was around her fingers and the chains wrapped around Dipper and Jack. "Let us go!" Shouted Dipper. "I rather not." She then pulled on the chain and the two were being forced to follow her.

"Let my brother go!" Mabel shouted as her aurora formed around her and charged at her counterpart. She was then kicked in the side by her brother's counterpart. "It took you long enough brother!" "Quiet you just be lucky were doing this!" R Dipper protested.

"Where do you think you're doing?" The two reverse twins turn around to find Pacifica standing in their way. "You really want to go?" Asked the R Dipper.

Pacifica lifted up her fists and her aurora formed. "Let's dance!" The two smiled and charged at each other throwing fast punches. Not a signal one of them backed down. R Dipper formed a Fire ball and threw it at Pacifica. She blocked it but was shouldered on the back.

"Pacifica!" Shouted Dipper. Sarah looks to see Doomsday behind her. Doomsday was then hit in the face by Sarah. Doomsday got back up and charged at Sarah who did the same thing. A giant smoke cloud formed and slowly faded.

Doomsday was now being ganged up on by Mabel. R Dipper was about to attack her but Pacifica kicked him in the face causing him to fly back. R Dipper shouted and his whole body started to engulf in flames. His hair was now spike and looked like blue molten rock for hair.

R Dipper charged Pacifica who not ready to fight such power. "You will not touch her!" Shouted Dipper as his Flame engulfed his body and broke through the chains. Dipper cloths started to turn into that armor from before.

"What the heck!" Shouted r Mabel who was looking at the Dipper in disbelief. Dipper's transformation was complete and he charged at his counterpart. Both Dipper's collided with each other not letting the other get passed.

"Looks like you know how to use the flame!" R Dipper shouted. "I told you not to go near Pacifica!" Dipper then punched R Dipper in the stomach causing him to spit out saliva. Dipper charged a flamethrower and shot it at R Dipper. R Dipper backed up a bit before he was hit by the flamethrower.

R Dipper appeared behind Dipper. "Dipper looks out!" Shouted Mabel before she was punched by Doomsday. Dipper turned around and R Dipper already wrapped chains around him. R Dipper turned his hand with the chains into a fist and the chain around Dipper started to wrap around Dipper slowly crushing him.

AHHH! Shouted Dipper as he was getting crushed. "I've got to hand it to ya Dipper you made me have to use half of my power I'm impressed but not enough!" R Dipper then pulled his chain and Dipper was pulled toward his direction.

R Dipper punched Dipper in the gut witch made him spilled out saliva. He then was now behind Dipper who was about to fall forward. R Dipper hit the back of Dippers neck with the side of his hand. Witched caused his form to disappear and he fell to the ground knocked out.

"Dipper!" Shouted Pacifica. Her eyes glowed red and she charged at R Dipper. R Dipper lifted up his arm and when Pacifica got into reach he flicked her causing her to fly back. R Dipper picked up Dipper's unconscious body and walked next to R Mabel.

"No!" Mabel shouted as she tried to reach for her brother but she then felt a foot on her head. Doomsday was now crushing her head. "You should have saved him when you had a chance to fight me!" whispered Doomsday into Mabel's ear. "Let's go we have what we came for!" ordered R Dipper. The three walked away and were now standing next to each other.

Just before they were about to leave R Dipper looks at jack. "How come you didn't try to escape?" He asked. Jack looked at the reverse pine. "I find no use in escaping." He simply said. R Dipper just shrugged off his answer. Jacks hand glowed and they all teleported away.

"Dipper! Dam it!" Mabel shouted as she punched the ground. Leaving a giant crack on the ground. "Mabel I'm sorry." Said Sarah as she tried to comfort her friend.

"Now what are we going to do?" "We are going to bring both your brothers back!" Shouted Pacifica. Pacifica looks at where they we standing and see's Dipper's hat on the ground all dirty.

Pacifica picked up the pine tree hat and held it closely to her chest. "Don't worry Dipper I'll find you no matter what!" Pacifica then looks at his hat and puts it on her head.

"Pacifica what are we going to do?" Asked Mabel. Pacifica turned around to face her sad friend. "We are going to get Dipper back." "How you saw them teleport they can be anywhere!" "What's that?" Sarah asked pointing at the stream of light leading into the forest.

"Looks like we just found our clue let's go!" Pacifica ran into the forest following the path of light with Dipper's hat firmly placed on her head. "Wait up cuz!" Sarah yelled as she and Mabel chased after her. _Don't worry Dipper where coming and we will not hold back because_ _ **THIS MEANS WAR!**_ Pacifica thought as she followed the light path with the other two girls behind her.

 **(A/N: Hoped you guys enjoyed because it might be a while till I updated this story again but yeah anyway hoped you enjoyed and please remember to Review!)**


	10. Chapter 10 Clash of the Titains

**Chapter 10 Clash of the Titains**

Dipper was tied down to a chair his head dripping blood. He was breathing heavily and he was in a dark room with only the light above him.

The sound of a creaking door opens. Dipper looks up to see its Doomsday holding a crowbar in hand. "We'll look who's awake." He stated sarcastically. Dipper only smirked and looked at him dead in the eye.

"Do your worse…bitch." Said Dipper and spat at him. Doomsday couldn't help but chuckle. "I plan on it." And with that being said he hit Dipper across his face with the crowbar causing him to bleed more.

Dipper couldn't help but smirk. "What are you smiling at?" Shouted Doomsday. "How you have powers beyond imagining and yet you're being used." Stated Dipper. "What are you talking about?" Doomsday announced now curious.

"You're basically there bitch." Dipper stated. Doomsday couldn't help but grab Dipper by his shirt and pulled him closer to his face. "Listen here you little runt! If I were you I'd watch your mouth or else!" Doomsday threatened.

Before Dipper could reply he was met with a knee to the stomach and a crowbar to the face. Doomsday walks to the door not before hearing. "Sarah misses you." Dipper stated quietly.

He stopped his dead in his tracks. A strong pain in his head was now coming and he started to hold on his mask and scream in pain. His aura forming around him as he fell to his knees. He then started to laugh.

"You really think I care who this Sarah kid is?" He questioned and before Dipper could answer he was now out of the room. Dipper couldn't help but close his eyes and rest.

 **Meanwhile with Pacifica**

Pacifica and the other girls were now running and chasing the light path. "Who left this path?" Mabel asked curious. "I think it was that cute boy what was his name?" Sarah asked herself. "You mean jack?" Pacifica answered for her.

"That's the one!" Sarah exclaimed happily. "You actually think he's cute?" Mabel asked with a slight grin. Sarah couldn't help but look away a small but faint blush covering her face.

"What I don't get is why they want Dipper to begin with?" Pacifica asked. The two other girls couldn't help but stay quiet as they too don't know why they want Dipper.

The three girls were now at an abandoned warehouse. "I…I know this place." Mabel said. Pacifica held one eyebrow raised. "Long story short Gideon." Mabel explained. Pacifica nodded in understanding.

"But why are they here of all places?" Sarah asked. "Because it's a trap." A female voice asked. The three Girls jumped out of the bushes and were now out of the open. "Hello Mabel." The brunette said.

Mabel's eyes started to glow and her aurora started to form around her engulfing her. Without a word Mabel charged her polar opposite.

Mabel was throwing punches left and right and all R Mabel was doing was blocking them all with one hand. "I got you Mabel." Sarah shouted but before she could throw an attack she was kicked into a tree by Doomsday.

"Sarah!" Shouted Pacifica and she two was engulfed in her aurora and her eyes glowed blood red. She charged at Doomsday and the two began to clash.

Meanwhile inside the warehouse R Dipper was now in front of Jack. "You're not from here are you?" asked R Dipper. Jack nodded his head. "Then why _are_ you here?" He asked again. "I'm just here to watch the big finally." Replied jack.

"And what exactly do you mean by that?" R Dipper asked again. Jack only laughed and disappeared. "Damn that bastard! I doesn't matter anyway I have _him_." R Dipper finished walking into Dipper's cell.

Meanwhile back outside. Pacifica and Mabel were both taking deep breaths. Sarah however was now battling Doomsday both seemed equally matched. R Mabel smirked at the two girls breathing heavily.

"You might as well give up now you know you can't win." She stated with a giggle. Mabel gritted her teeth and charged her again as Pacifica was still caching her breath. "I won't let you win!" Mabel shouted as her punch came contact with her opposites face.

Her opposite was flown back a bit before she charged Mabel. Mabel increased her power and also charged. The two came into a halt as they started to throw punches left to right.

With every punch that made contact with the other it caused the earth to shake. Pacifica stood up straight and began to charge up and attack. Once the attack was fully charged she shouted, "Mabel get out the way!" Mabel did what she was told and got out the way.

Before R Mabel can react Pacifica already released her attack and it made contact with her. A small explosion came afterwards. Pacifica was now breathing heavily and felt limp. Her eyes widen at the image of R Mabel still standing now charging up her attack. "This is what I call a proper attack." She made one final smirk and blasted it towards Pacifica. Pacifica covered her eyes in hopes she would miss.

However it didn't come. She opened her eyes and saw Mabel standing between her and her polar opposite. "Destroy her." And with that final wording she fell to the ground. Pacifica stood up and her eyes now glowing red again. "You are so dead!" She then charged her and she did the same.

Meanwhile back in the warehouse. R Dipper was talking to Dipper. "Tell me why do you protect this world?" He asked him with a bit of curiosity. "Two words, My Home." Dipper replied his eyes now glowing its usually color when he activates his power.

Dipper struggled with the ropes but then he realized he was now tied by his chains again. The two heard an explosion out side. "Hm…looks like your sister and friends came here to rescue you." He stated.

"You stay away from them!" Dipper shouted. "Ha like I'll listen to you." R Dipper replied closing the door behind him. Dipper closed his eyes shut. _Now what am I going to do? My friends are fighting for their lives to save me? I'm sorry guys I couldn't help you this time._

Dipper his eyes once again and he realized he was now floating. His surrounding turned black and white. He turned around and saw who freed him. "What do you want Bill." Dipper asked the dream-demon clearly annoyed. "Same thing as you Pine Tree to stop your evil double gangers." Bill stated twirling his cane.

"What's the catch?" Dipper asked. "The only catch is if they take over this world then there would be nothing for me to rule." Bill stated making eye contact with Dipper. "And how do you suppose on stopping them?" Dipper asked again. Bill took out his hand and a blue flame covered it.

"If I help you stop these guys then you'll have to do something for me in return." Bill stated. "And that will be?" Dipper asked. "That's for me to know and for you to figure out." Bill stated. Dipper thought about it for a moment and he shook his hand.

"So how are we going to do this?" Dipper asked. "Like this." Bill stated. Before Dipper could ask what he was about to do he entered his body and into his mind. The gray area disappeared and Dipper fell to the floor.

Dipper stood up and opened his eyes his left eye was golden and one line through the middle while his right eye was normal but instead of the pupil being brown it was glowing a bluish purple.

"Ah it's good to be back!" Bipper shouted his hand now engulfed in the blue flame. "Now let's go kick some ass pine tree." Bipper stated. "Right." The Dipper half of Bipper said.

Back outside Pacifica was now on the ground breathing heavily. Sarah was also in the same state as Pacifica. Mabel was still unconscious. "Too bad you weren't strong enough to beat us." R Mabel stated lifting her arm ready to blast them.

Pacifica closed her eyes waiting for the pain to come but it never came. She opened them and her eyes were wide. She saw Dipper standing in front of her unharmed from the attack. "D-Dipper?" Pacifica asked and reached out to him. "If I were you Lama I'd run." Bipper explained.

"W-what happened to your voice?" Pacifica asked him. "Pacifica just trusts us." The Dipper half of Bipper explained. Before Pacifica could ask R Dipper was now in front of them.

"Dipper how did you escape? Well doesn't matter you die along with the others." R Dipper explained as he charged up a beam. Bipper couldn't help but scream boosting his power and showing his aurora. It was a mix between Bluish purple and golden yellow.

"Take this!" R Dipper shouted and blasted Bipper causing a small explosion. "You're forgetting who's in front of you Pine Tree." Bipper explained with a smile. R Dipper's eyes widen for a bit before he started laughing. "So you and Dipper fused together." R Dipper said with a grin. "At least now is a fair fight." The Dipper half of Bipper stated. "Fair what do you mean fair it's three against one." Doomsday explained.

"Exactly it's a fair match." Both side of Bipper stated. Doomsday clenched his fist and charged Bipper along with R Mabel. Bipper grabbed Doomsday's arm and threw him back, and as for R Mabel he blocked her attack and pushed her in a different direction.

"Don't think I'm done with you!" Doomsday charged Bipper. Bipper only dodged his attacks. Once Doomsday was about to throw another punch, Bipper punched him in the face breaking the mask.

"No!" R Mabel shouted. The mask fell to the ground and Michael was now free but he was drained out and he passed out. Bipper cached him and softly dropped him off near Pacifica. "Get the others out of here now." The Dipper half of Bipper stated. "But what about you?" Pacifica asked. "Don't worry we got this." Bipper explained.

Pacifica nodded and grabbed everyone and started running back to the manor. "No you don't!" R Mabel was about to hit Pacifica but she was intercepted by Bipper kneeing her in the stomach and punching her face into a tree.

"Run!" Bipper shouted and Pacifica nodded in response. "Well it's down to you and me now Pine Tree." Bipper stated. R Dipper just chuckled and dropped his cape. His hair was now turning into spiky hair that turned into spiky molten rock like hair.

The color of it was light blue like his shirt. "Let's do this." R Dipper stated lifting his fist's up. "Let the best man win." Bipper said his aurora showing and lifting his fists up. The two started each other in the eye and charged at each other with a battle cry.

 **(A/N: Yes I love a cliff hanger don't you? Well anyways this is for not updating this story in a while well I hope you enjoyed. Please Review!)**


	11. Chapter 11 Only one could win

**Chapter 11 only one could win**

Pacifica was struggling to carry Michael but Mabel and Sarah helped thankfully. Mable looked at Pacifica to find that she has a worried expression on her face. "Hey Paz you ok?" Mabel asked.

Pacifica nodded, "What if Dipper loses what then?" She asked not meeting Mabel's gaze. Mabel put a hand on her shoulder, "its Dipper he'll find a way." Mabel smiled.

Pacifica smiled back and helped them get Michael back to the manor.

 **Meanwhile with Dipper…**

Both Dipper's clashed fists making the earth shake with them. They both stopped allowing the other to take a breath. "Wow I'm surprised you haven't killed me yet?" R Dipper exclaimed.

Bipper only chuckled, "Because unlike you I'm sane." Before Bipper can get an attack he was kicked in the face by R Mabel. Bipper quickly stopped himself and looked at the attacker with a deranged smile and glowing eyes.

"Now you done it" The Dipper side of Bipper explained. Suddenly a huge wave of flames engulfed Bipper. Once the flames stopped he was now wearing bluish yellow like armor.

"DIE!" Bipper shouted as he was now in front of R Mabel not before penetrating her skin with his hand.

R Mabel coughed out blood but before she could extract his hand. Bippers hand engulfed in his flame and it turned into a giant blade one from a sword.

R Dipper couldn't help but look in horror. His hands clenched into fists. Bipper then moved his hand to the right in and upwards fashion splitting her whole body in half.

Bipper looked at R Dipper with the same smile from and insane killer. "Your next!" He shouted as he charged him. When Bipper swiped his hand with the blade it completely missed R Dipper but cut through the forest behind him.

R Dipper either dogged his attacks or tried to block them which were suicide for his part.

 **Meanwhile with the others…**

Pacifica and the others finally made it back to the manor. They gently sat Michael down on the couch. Everyone just looked at each other each with worried expressions.

"Now what do we do?" Sarah asked the two. "I mean we can't just stand here and let Dipper risk his life out their can we?" Pacifica asked worried for the boy.

"My Pacifica if I had to guess." Mabel slowly leaned closer to Pacifica. "It would seem you have a crush for my bro-bro?" Mabel said with a slight smirk.

Pacifica face was as red as a tomato, "Hey this Dipper were talking about not me!" Pacifica shouted at her friend. "Looks like you haven't changed aye cuz?" A voice spoke to them.

The three turn around to find Michael holding his head. "Your okay!" Sarah shouted as she tackled her brother in a bear hug. "Of course I'm okay why wouldn't I be?" Michael exclaimed hugging Sarah back.

"Good your awake you had us worried." Mabel said with a smile. "Hey what ever happened to that Jack guy?" Michael asked the girls. "I don't know but he seems to appear every time something bad happens." Pacifica replied.

 _Weird she's right he does come when we need help?_ Mabel thought to herself. Suddenly the earth shucked and then stopped. "What the heck was that?" Sarah asked. Everyone thought what that might be.

Pacifica broke everyone's thoughts by saying, "You don't think Dipper is losing." Everyone had fear written on their face as they looked outside.

 **Back with Dipper/Bipper**

The part of the woods they were fighting in was now burned nothing but ash was left. R Dipper tried to throw a punch at the fusion but Bipper kneed him in the stomach and smashed his body into the ground.

R Dipper made contact with the ground his whole body went limp and he coughed out a lot of blood. His hair went down and slowly turned back to normal.

"Looks like your time here has come to an end." Bipper said with a laugh. "Please before you kill me let me speak to Dipper." R Dipper asked.

Bill exited out of Dipper body but his hand still had the blade made from flame. "T-Tell me can you (cough) kill someone (cough) w-without a single thought?" R Dipper asked blood escaping his mouth every time he coughed.

Dipper looked at his hand then at his evil self. Without a second thought he stabbed him in the chest. R Dipper looked at Dipper with wide eyes not before Dipper whispering something in his ear.

"Trust no one." And with that Dipper split him in half causing more blood to spill on him. Dipper hand turns back to normal but his body and hands are covered in blood. Bill only looked at him and said, "If I were you I'd watch your temper." And with that final note he vanished.

Dipper fell to his knees and hadn't realized that he was holding his breath the entire time. He was breathing heavily and sweating a lot. I mean who wouldn't he just killed someone in cold blood.

Dipper stood back up and walked to the manor. It took him 30 minutes but he made it. He opened the door and found Mabel Sarah Michael and Pacifica looking at him with wide eyes.

"Um…Hey." Dipper said with a forced smile. Pacifica was the first one to walk up to him. When she reached him she slapped him across the face. "Ow…what was that?" Dipper was cut off by Pacifica cupping his cheeks and planted a passionate but firm kiss on his lips.

Pacifica separated her lips from Dippers and had her head planted on his chest. Dipper was confused on what to do when he heard Pacifica cry on his chest. Dipper hugged her as she cried into his bloody clothing.

Pacifica didn't care all she cared about was that Dipper was still alive. "Dipper why are your cloths drenched in blood?" Mabel asked her brother. Dipper looked at her and formed a triangle with his hands since he didn't want Pacifica to let go.

"He made you kill them?" Sarah asked in complete shock. Dipper only nodded. "Michael did they make you kill?" Sarah asked him. "No unless you count the time were I wanted to kill Dipper?" He replied a bit confused to her question.

Dipper couldn't help but smile as those two interacted with each other. It reminded Dipper of him and Mabel. Pacifica tugged at his shirt to get his attention. Dipper answered her with a hum.

"Dipper promise me something." She began still not meeting his gaze. "What?" Dipper asked her confused. "Promise me that you won't leave my side again." Pacifica clenched his shirt tighter.

Dipper looked up at everyone now walking to the living room. "I promise." And with that the two followed the other to the living room.

Bill was watching the whole thing. "Good now my plan can come to action." Bill laughed as he floated into the sky. His globe showed a zoomed in picture of Dipper.

 **(A/N: Hey guys I hoped you enjoyed this chapter I know I did and plus the reason why jack isn't there will affect the story trust me you will know when it happens. PLEASE REVIEW!)**


End file.
